Arthas quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Arthas. Interactions ;Anub'arak *(Shared) *(Lich King) *(Crown Prince) ;Jaina *(Lich King) ** ** *(Crown Prince) ** ** ;Muradin *(Lich King) ** ** *(Crown Prince) ** ** ;Murky *(Lich King) ** ** *(Crown Prince) ** ** ;Uther *(Lich King) ** ** *(Crown Prince) ** ** ;Zeratul *(Lich King) ** ** *(Crown Prince) ** ** ** Kills ;Illidan (Lich King) *"Maybe next time." (Crown Prince) *"Still not good enough." ;Jaina (Shared) *"You broke your promise." ;Kerrigan (Lich King) *"King takes queen." (Crown Prince) *"They made you a queen? Ha!" ;Muradin (Lich King) *"This time stay dead." (Crown Prince) *"Wait...I thought Muradin was dead." ;Uther (Shared) *"Where is your precious Light now, Uther?" Clicked (Lich King) *"There was no other choice." (upon purchase) *"Frostmourne yearns." *"You will all serve me." (Shared) *"I rule." (Crown Prince) *"(sigh) Speak, fool." *"No one orders me around." Humorous These lines can be heard if Arthas is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: (Lich King) *"Hail to the King, baby!" *"I am one cold brother." *"Darkness stopped calling. It’s alright, though. We are still friends through Real ID." *"I’m afraid my condition has left me cold to your pleas of mercy." *"No man can defeat me. Although, 10 to 25 might do the trick." *"If you think I’m powerful now, you should see my abilities in Heroic mode." *"I’m looking for a few dead men with the cursed mettle to be death knights." *"It’s Lich King, not Lick King. The two are very, very different jobs." *"All I want is to settle down with a Lich Queen of my own and have some little Lichlings. Is that too much to ask?" *"Ever get the feeling you're hearing voices in your helmet?” *"You would make an adequate ghoul. Mindless and proficient at repetitive tasks." *"The thing no one tells you about sitting on a Frozen Throne is how much of your flesh ends up stuck to it." (Crown Prince) *"I will save Lordaeron at any cost." *"The Lich King has given me true power." *"I will be twice the king my father was... And three times the dancer!" *(phone rings) "I'm sorry, I have to take this." (answers the phone) "Darkness! How's it - wait, what? Oh. Yeah, there's a lot of demon hunters now, that was bound to happen. I agree, I agree, it's very confusing. L-look, I gotta go, I'm in the middle of a thing here. Yeah, yeah, no, we'll hang out soon. Okay, bye." *"Ever get the feeling you're stuck in a loop, culling Stratholme over and over again?" *"It isn't easy being prince... Although, I have an idea or two on how to improve that situation." *"Wait, this battleground has mercenaries? Excellent! I love mercenaries!" *(laughs with the Lich King's voice, then coughs and clears his throat) "Sorry about that. My voice gets a little lich-y sometimes." *"I once had a horse named Invincible. Turns out, he wasn't." *(stomach grumbling sound) "Ah, great. Frostmourne's hungry again. Does anyone have something I can rub up against the blade to tide it over? Maybe an orphan?" *"What the hell is an Undercity, anyway?" *"Why doesn't anyone want to ride on the same boat with me? It's not like I plan on burning the boat or anything. Okay, okay, I'll...I'll burn the boat." Heroic Abilities (Lich King) *"http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Sindragosa Sindragosa! Let loose your wrath!" *"Rise and serve your king!" *"Let the army of the damned rise!" (Crown Prince) *"Rise, Sindragosa! Let loose your wrath!" *"Rise and serve your future king!" *"The army of the damned rises!" Category:Quotations